Roses from the Dark
by InkyBrown
Summary: Beatrix was glad she opened the door...


**Pairings: Kaldur/Oc**

**Summary: She was glad she opened the door when she did...**

**Author's Words: Popped up in class.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It sucked, actually.<p>

He worked on Valentine's Day. Of all days in the calander, Kaldur worked on _Valentine's Day_. Dispite how crappy she felt about it, Beatrix told him not to worry about it. She told him just make it up to her when he could.

His eyes were darkened with such sadness when they parted at her school gate. It made her panic a bit, he cared _that _much about her.

Beatrix resisted the uge to toss her pen out the window and declare an anarchy inside her English hour, Mrs. Wilson was an awesome teacher and she really didn't want to be beaten up with one of those big classics she had lying on her desk.

Palming her chin, she gazed out the window. From there, she could see the street and the roaring cars.

_'Probably filled with couples who took off of work to take their Boo's to some fancy resturant.' _She tilted her head a bit at the image...

_Kaldur would be there there when she opened the door when she came home from school, "I thought you had to work, Kal!" she consiously smoothed down her wild hair, she had was planning on tuning in on Oxygen's marathon of Snapped. She pulled out all the stops-her monkey house-shoes, fleece-fringe house coat, and wrestling her hair into a bun._

_He would chuckle smoothly and come closer to her, palming her cheek before leaning forward and brushing his lips agaisnt hers. She would freeze at his directness, but melt afterwards due to his scent. The feel of him so close..._

_Kaldur would only pull away a little bit before he spoke, a smile woking it's way to his perfect lips._

_"I left early. I was hoping, perhaps, you would join me for a movie?"_

_Beatrix would have-_

"You know the bell rang, right?"

Jumping and slapping her hands onto the desk, craning her neck up to see her friend leaning agaisnt the desk next to her. She stared at him, startled, but unable to fully grasp what he said. Knowing Jack, he probably could tell what she was thinking! He was the only one who knew of Kaldur and possibly her Pink-Heart-Blues...

"You're. Going to. Be. Late." He spoke as if speaking to a terrified child, then rose his brow and nodded to her still occupied desk.

Snapping into action, Beatrix started to shove her papers and notebook into her messenger bag-grumbling though the heat on her cheeks wouldn't go away. Soon they were out the door and pushed into the sea of ballons and card-board cut outs of heart-weilding teddy bears.

"Cheer up, alright?" Jack nudged her a bit, "If he's as great as you say he is-

"_He is..._"

Jack narrowed his eyes at her dreamy inturruption, "If he is, then he has something planned."

Beatrix was about to anwser him but a blushing prep came up to them, wishing Jack a happy Valentine's Day before shoving Godiva chocolates into his hands and hurring off with her giggling friends. Standing on her tiptoes, she whistled lowly, impressed.

"Those aren't cheap."

"I know." Jack shrugged, "Come with me to my locker?"

They made it quick, but Beatrix saw too many cuddling-couples to make it completley unscathed. As Jack unloaded all of the chocolates and trinkets from his book bag, Beatrix wondered if Kaldur _did _plan something for her...

_Beatrix would sigh as she left the school doors, waving to Jack and making her way to the exit-she would hear quiet murmurs. She would think it didn't concern her at who had the biggest Teddy, but she wanted a look anyway._

_Turning, she'd gape._

_Kaldur would be striding through the school as if he owned it, a simple card in his hand or perhaps a small bag of something. His icy eyes would pin and analyze every female there, looking for her brown skin and wild hair._

_"K-Kal?" She would call, hesitantly. Everyone would turn to look at her and wonder, she _knows _that chocolate Adonis?_

_He would brighten, picking up a jog to catch her in his arms-spinning her about until she squealed to be released. A kiss would be shared and then a reservation to some fancy place would be revealed._

_"Kaldur, that's too much." She would try to sound firm, but it only came out amazed as he smiled brillantly._

Something was pushed into her hands and Beatrix looked up at Jack who was grinning, "What?"

"You're such a girl. Happy Valentine's Day, Trixie."

"Oh, so girl's aren't allowed to dream? Is that it?"

Grinning down at one of the bag of sweets and a teddy that Jack must have taken out of his inventory, Beatrix reached inside and teased one from it's plastic molding. Popping it into his open mouth, they didn't have time to smile before the bell rang. The scrambled, him slamming his locker door and she trying to arrange her suden gifts.

"Haul ass! HAUL ASS!" She cried before they both bolted in opposite directions to their next class of the day.

**.:(*)(*)(*):.**

School ended in the way she thought it would end, after recieving another bag of chocolates from Jack-_"Isn't it a bit rude to give the gift a girl gave gave you to another girl?"-_and she won a teddy in a class-room drawing. Jack insisted on walking her home part way, a lot of weird things has been going on in their little city. He had to head off to his stint at the convience store which was on the way.

"You haven't eaten those yet?" Jack nodded to the Godiva's he gave to her. All the chocolates were beginning to make his stomach churn, maybe he should eat an apple or something...

"Nah, I'm going to give these to Kal when I see him." Beatrix didn't mean to sound so excited, "And the bear too. I have enough stuffed animals."

"I like how happy you get when he comes up in a conversation," Jack admitted softly, "I was beginning to wory about you. I know guys really haven't been your strong point recently, and I you know how I feel."

She nodded and paused in their walk to stretch her arms over her head, "Yeeah, I know. _'Everybody needs somebody'_ by Jack P. Walker."

He smirked at her, "Remember that. I have a good feeling about this cat."

"Isn't that _my _line?"

"Well, it sounds better coming from me since I'm cooler."

"Tell me how you _really_ feel, Jack."

They walked for ten more minutes before they parted ways with a promise to IM each other later. Alone now, Beatrix thought over her day. It actually wasn't that bad though she thought she would be able to handle not seeing Kaldur. Sometimes she worried about him, when he haven't contacted for her a few days and then drops a line. He sounds tired, wary. Beatrix often asked him why didn't he rest and _then_ call her?

He always anwsered the same way...

_"I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep."_

It should have been such a cheesy-turn off. It never failed to get her heart racing. It never failed to quiet her mind for just a moment. To take in his low tone, to be soothed by it.

_'Jackie's right,' _She thought as she changed route and headed for the library, _'I _such _a girl.'_

**()()()()**

They were beautiful.

Beatrix was glad she changed her mind and anwsered the door at such a late hour.

"Special drop-off, this guy really digs you. Have a good night, Beautiful.!" The delivery boy had a shock of red hair and the greenest eyes ever. Freckles dusted across his nose and a grin, Beatrix thanked him and closed the door. In her arms was a beautiful boquet of roses. They were in a form of a bulls' eye. Orange on the outer shell while a breathtaking lavander made up the second round, a single red rose in the middle of it all.

Beatrix never recieved more than one rose in her life, she was afraid to ask for flowers because they would eventually wilt and it was such a waste to her, to see such beauty fade.

Yet...how could she not swell with love at the sight in her arms.

Moving away from the door finally, Beatrix spotted something that glimmered in the roses. Gingerly shifting aside the dark red rose, she pinched something with her fingernails to pull it out.

"Oh my god..."

It was a necklace. The leather rope was perfect for the sensitive skin around her neck, but what took her breath away and tears finally spill was the pendant.

The silver of it was hammered delicately into the shape of a oyster's bottom, inside was the most stunning pearl in the world. It was as dark as the night beyond her door, Beatrix was afraid to touch it. She's never recived something so beautiful in her life! Perhaps it was untouched by sunlight from which ever rock it hid under the ocean, the darkness being absorbed into it's surface. The eye of a shark, perhaps?

A small note was coiled around it and her shaky hands finally undid it:

_**This is only a faded comparison of what I see in your eyes. Please accept this token and think of me-**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day,**_

_**Kaldur'ahm**_

Sniffling, Beatrix went up to her room and opened her jewlery box, tenderly placing her treasure there, she closed it and went to place the roses in water.

Beatrix would only wear the necklace if Kaldur fastened it around her neck himself.

He was out there, beyond the dark of her door. Perhaps thinking of her? Thinking if she loved the gift? Kaldur was out there, and Beatrix would wait paitently until light came, so she may seek out her First Valantine.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading!<strong>


End file.
